


a plushie

by energy_vampire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 20-sth i think????, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), canonverse, dont judge me, furlan is a piece of shit, furlan is a sweetheart, honestly hes so mean, levi doesnt give a fuck tho, levi hugs a pillow, like a young adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energy_vampire/pseuds/energy_vampire
Summary: The amazing journey Furlan Church goes through on his path to the craft of sewing.
Relationships: Furlan Church & Levi
Kudos: 9





	a plushie

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is. hope u'll enjoy this brainrot as much as i did. 
> 
> have mercy on my english, its not my native language khh (telling me where i fucked up would be helpful though. just. be nice)

„Jesus Christ, DUDE”,

„What”, Levi looked up at him with a questioning glare.  
„You're so touch-starved, I CAN'T-, you've been hugging that pillow for HOURS”, at this point, Furlan was cackling.  
Man sitting on bed near him frowned.

„What you're trying to say, exactly.”  
„Get laid, i guess”, and god, he knew he was being a tease but Levi was so _fun to make fun of._  
The next thing that he remembered of that (truly remarkable) moment was getting hit with said pillow.  
Minute passed, Furlan just sat doing nothing about it.

His friend started sneaking glances.

Another minute.

Next were uneasy movements, matress creaking too loud in silent room.

And a minute after that-

„Alright, give me this back”, look that landed at him was freezing. Levi-style freezing. Probably so he didn't focus on matter of his demand.  
Smart move. It was too late for that, though.  
„Oh, you want that?”, he picked up the pillow from the ground. "But you gave me it", he pouted.

„You're _so-_ nevermind”, if anyone was able to make joking around look like an arson, it was Levi. Never ceased to amaze him.

„Geez, keep it”, Furlan threw cushion back at him. After that, Levi plastered himself to the pillow again, embracing it, his chin already sinking into it’s surface.  
„Want a plushie, maybe?”, intentionally mocking words came out definitely more affectionate than he’d like, thank you very much.  
What he wasn’t prepared for, was Levi, looking him in the eye, face absolutely dead, simply responding, „yes”.

That certainly wasn’t how Furlan would have imagined his passion for sewing to start.

**Author's Note:**

> later, isabele and levi ended up fighting each other for the plushie.


End file.
